weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
909-Gee
909-Gee is a Fakegee with the odd power of summoning swarms/hordes of a pre-defined list of animals. He is devoted in hunting down the dangerous Yee Gee cult. He is also Arsenal 909's user and carries it to wherever he goes. Appearance He wears a dark-blue colored shirt and hat, a light-colored pair of pants and undershit, green shoes and has brown hair and blue eyes. Also carries the powerful and not-so-legendary Arsenal 909 to wherever he goes. Personality He is usually an easy-going person, but when hunting down the Yee Gee cultists he becomes very agressive, brutal, reckless and unforgiving. He likes the color blue and cassowaries for their badass-ness. Story Once a plumber, he and his brother (Now known as Pastafalleo) went to a cultist's house to fix some pipes but his brother had to pee and went to the bathroom, witnessing a Yee Gee summoning which made him caught the Yee Gee virus. He struggled, but eventually gave in to the cult and ran away. This pissed 909-Gee a lot and he sweared he would get his revenge on the cult, but didn't know how. It then came to his knowledge about a superweapon called "Arsenal 909", an ancient relic buried deep within the ocean. He hired some henchmen and went to the spot. He dove deep by himself, since the hencmen were actually hench-chickens. He found the artifact and since then he hunts down Yee Gee cultists with it. Combat 909-Gee is very agile, has above average dodging skills and decent physical strenght, but clumsy aim. His aim doesn't influence too much in combat, since his gun shoots spread shots. He carries the Arsenal 909, which is essentially a animal-summoning device connected to his brain through some kind of connection between the apparatus and his nervous system. Object 909 The main component of Arsenal 909. A dark-colored suitcase-shaped object with "909" written on it. It doesn't have any use on direct combat, but rather contains all the data of the user's mind, Gun 909 and Satellite 909. It maintains the connexion between each of them through a complex mechanism. Gun 909 A powerful pistol-modelled weapon capable of shooting 10 cm diameter special rounds. Each round is full of a purple substance that combusts into a long-lasting burning flame, simillar to the dreaded napalm. It can also switch to the 'Swarm Mode". It shoots swarms or hordes of insects. There are over 9000 types of insects that 909-Gee can shoot. Here is a list of his most used. * Bees * Beetles * Fireflies * Locusts * Crickets * Hornets * Roaches * Lice * Termites * Venomous spiders Satellite 909 A satellite-like device attached to Swarmeegee's head capable of summoning hordes of certain creatures. The bigger the creature is, the smaller is the horde. The animals will just appear out of nowhere and will follow 909-Gee's orders. There are over 5000 different animals 909-Gee can summon. Here is his most used. * Wolves * Ostriches * Cassowaries * Jaguars * Elephants * Bulls * Owls * Eagles * Keas * Vultures Personal Life Not much goes on his life, since he spends most of his time hunting down cultists and eating Spaghetti. He is friends with Wood Weegee, despite his evil filliation. In his spare time, he takes care of his cassowaries and of his ostriches. He once, accidentally, took Overweegee Ostrich home, mistaken for an actual ostrich. Trivia *He likes birds. His favorites are cassowaries. * Wood Weegee helps him in taking care of his ostriches, since he knows how to treat Overweegee Ostrich. * He secretly likes the Yee meme, but hates the cult. See also * Yee Gee * Pastafalleo Category:Non-Recolors Category:User Fakegees Category:Number Fakegees